


Démêlage du matin

by Melie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Orihime/Tatsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Démêlage du matin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



Des fois, Tatsuki se demandait ce que cela faisait d'avoir d'aussi longs cheveux. En tout cas, il fallait du temps pour les démêler. Mais Orihime ne bronchait pas. Elle avait l'habitude.  
Elle parlait. De ses projets pour la journée. De ce qu'elle allait préparer comme sandwich. De ce qu'elle voulait faire à la récréation. Ses dernières bizarreries qui sortaient tellement de l'ordinaire, mais qui définissaient tellement ce qu'elle était… une fille à part.  
Tatsuki termina de lui brosser les cheveux, puis se remis face à elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Puis elle lui sourit. Et Orihime sourit aussi.

**FIN**


End file.
